1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates (a) to novel fluorophenoxy compounds, (b) to herbicidal compositions of such novel compounds and (c) to methods of using such compounds for the preemergent and postemergent control of grassy weeds in non-crop areas as well as in the presence of certain valuable crops such as soybeans, cotton and wheat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Belgian Pat. No. 834,495, issued Feb. 2, 1976, as well as the published German patent application equivalent thereto, viz., No. 2,546,251, published Apr. 29, 1976, describe 2-((4-pyridinyl-2-oxy)phenoxy)alkanoic acids, salts and esters having halo substitution in the 3- and/or 5-ring positions in the pyridine ring. Later references, e.g. published British patent application No. 2,026,865 disclose such compounds having trifluoromethyl substitution on the pyridine ring and European Patent No. 0002800 describes the enhanced effect of the D-stereoisomers of such compounds.